(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving spacer layer for a mobile electronic device, and more particular to a receiving spacer layer coupled to the inside of a backpack, a side bag or a travelling bag, and a bag combined with the receiving spacer layer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people have several electronic devices for different demands. For example, a notebook is used for an operation system, and a tablet computer (iPad) is used for watching a movie, surfing on the internet or playing the Facebook. A smart mobile phone can be used to make a phone call or have a video conference or play the Facebook. Thereby, it is very common for a user to own a notebook computer and a tablet computer. So far, conventional bags, such as backpacks, side bags or travelling bags, on the market don't have the function to carry both the notebook computer and the tablet computer. The user puts the notebook computer and the tablet computer into his/her bag, without any protection to the notebook computer and the tablet computer. When passing the customs, the user has to take out the notebook computer and the tablet computer one by one from his/her bag for examination. This is very inconvenient for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.